A power feeding station including a first coil, a feeding power supply, a power supply control device and a feeding command unit is installed on the ground side. A second coil, a charging control circuit and a battery are mounted on the vehicle side. Then, when the battery is to be charged, a driver drives and stops the vehicle such that the second coil is right above the first coil. The power supply control device outputs a control signal to the feeding power supply in accordance with an operation of the feeding command unit, and the feeding power supply supplies an AC exciting current to the first coil, whereby an induced magnetic flux is generated. According to this induced magnetic flux, an AC induced electromotive force is induced in the second coil, the charging control circuit converts the AC induced electromotive force into a DC current, and the DC current is supplied to the battery. A non-contact power feeding apparatus for charging the battery constituted as above has been disclosed (Patent Document 1).